Kikyou's Last
by ThreeGoodLucks
Summary: As she is held in InuYasha's arms, Kikyou's life flashes before her eyes... This is one of my best ones so far... I really like the way I've placed the words together... hope you enjoy it! :D


Tell me what this feeling is, that dominates my torso even though my soul has long gone,  
>Not of it is betrayal, hate, or anger, but instead only feeling I have left.<br>Sadness? That must be it...  
>It was a curse from the start...<br>I never would have loved you on my own, but another priestess, jealousy running through her veins, put an unbreakable promise on my body.

Your heart was dark and deep,dull and heavy when I first laid eyes on you.  
>Weighted down by the burden you bore for being who you were when you were born.<br>I dare not say it, for I do not think of you as that.  
>People are always who they are when they are born...<br>For that is when God takes one look and either fancies you, ignores you, or tosses you into a Hell merely because of the curse to whom your origin had.

She must be lively, enough to keep the darkened portion of your heavily guarded heart at bay, and fight away the pure monsters of your mind.  
>But come, is she really meant for you?<br>Surely not... she is from a different time, planet almost!  
>But nevertheless, I regret, that this shall be the end of me, for I have died once already and that is true.<br>And as I lay here, in your arms, your body shaking all over...  
>I remember that the girl standing behind you, giving us space to be together one last time, is merely me of a different life.<p>

Who knew that a dead one could shed tears... but for you, it seems I can.  
>I'd melt away my soul till there was nothing left... but then again... i've already done that, I am nothing but an empty shell cursed to walk among the living.<br>I shall pass into the netherworld [once more], never forgetting you... and please don't try to forget me.

Because it seems... that nothing improves the memory more, than trying to forget a loved one that you yourself held so tightly in your heart...  
>Nothing is ever forever... except for, perhaps, love.<p>

I will let this become our final goodbye, and this time I shall not be coming back to you...  
>As my cursed lips are pressed against your warm ones... it seems as if the sun were shining brightly overhead, caressing my earth-bound body in it's final blast of everlasting calm.<br>Despite, though, that the cloak of night, only illuminated by a pale lovely face and her twinkling star guardians that accompany her everywhere, has already pulled a dark blanket over the world.  
>Tears stream down my porcelain cheeks.<br>This time... I am going... for good.  
>But one thing remains undone.<br>I tussle with my last few minutes, but you already know what I want to say and even if I can't get it past my lips for fear I'll slip away too fast... Goodbye.

I have never, in all my years both dead and alive, seen a hanyou shed tears.  
>But I find that is exactly what is occuring, right before my very eyes.<br>I am not surprised as a warm feeling, that I haven't felt since my first death, sinks back into my body.

"InuYasha."

Your name escapes my icy lips, which have pulled up into a weak smile, and I exhale one last time.  
>My limbs become limp and even though you hold me tighter, squeezing me as if to trade life back into that god-forsaken corpse, I have already navigated through the passageways of death.<p>

Even when I passed the first time, I knew what was to happen.  
>She was meant for you from the start.<br>And I am glad that you are who you were when you took your first breath.  
>I always will be.<br>And so will she.

Fate is such a terrible thing.  
>It's red thread weaves its way over and under other strings, and finally, it gets itself into a knot.<br>Tying our fates together with eachothers and getting us into trouble.  
>In the end, that knot unloops around itself, returning back to the way it was before, as if the mess never even occured... much less mattered.<p>

For it is always said... that  
>"In the darkness, a single ray of hope resounds."<p>

For in the beginning, there was light.

And so it shall be in the end as well.


End file.
